


Emotional Whirlwind

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Kakuzu is in a foul mood and Kisame takes it upon himself to make his boyfriend feel better
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Kakuzu
Kudos: 19





	Emotional Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> Mav this one's for you <3

Their relationship was like a storm. It started slowly, building up until they no longer can hold it in and then crash with a force that scared even them. Eventually it would fizzle out into some form of normalcy.

This time however was different.

Kisame just got out of the shower, clean and ready for bed. Usually he would dress and then sleep but he was feeling something in the pit of his stomach and decided to visit his bed buddy. He wrapped a towel around his waist and snuck into Kakuzu's room, worried about waking his annoying roommate. When Hidan was nowhere in sight Kisame was able to make his presence known.

"Kakuzu are you awake?" Kisame sat down on the end of his secret boyfriend's bed. He knew Kakuzu was awake, he could see the book in the older man's hand.

"Kisame, I'm busy." Kakuzu didn't turn to face the man opposite. Kisame knew there was an issue.

Kisame leaned in closer, resting his chin on Kakuzu's hip. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The older man placed his book on the side table and tried to pull up the blankets but Kisame was on top of them, preventing him from the goal.

"Kakuzu?" Kisame inched closer trying to make the man look at him. When Kakuzu is in a mood he prefers to just sleep the day away. It's been a while since Kisame has seen Kakuzu's smile, or just seen him in general.

Kakuzu's eyes were closed. He refused to acknowledge him. Kisame sighed and pulled back.

"Okay fine. I'll leave you alone." Kisame stood up and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Kisame didn't want to pry into Kakuzu's life but he knew in his heart that there was something bothering him. He needed to find out indirectly. He was close to asking Hidan but on his search for the man he found out Itachi and Hidan were away on a mission. Kisame was relieved to hear the news and decided to just wait for his partner to return.

"Itachi-san welcome home." Kisame was sitting on his bed reading a book when his teammate entered their shared room.

"Kisame." The tired Uchiha sat down on his bed and shed his cloak.

"How was your mission with Hidan?"

"He was something else. I'm surprised Kakuzu hasn't asked to be with someone else." Itachi threw his cloak on his bedpost and laid back. Kisame chuckled.

"That bad?"

"He spent an hour laying on the ground in blood." Itachi sounded exhausted.

Kisame nodded, "Kakuzu tells me about all the times they were late to meetings because Hidan needed to do his ritual. There were times Kakuzu just left him."

Itachi sat up and looked at his partner. "Hidan says Kakuzu is in a mood. He seemed happy to do a mission without his normal partner."

Kisame sighed. "What else did Hidan say?"

"He gets like this around this time of year."

It didn't take long for Kisame to put the thoughts together. "Thanks Itachi-san." He stood up and left the room, he had someone to cheer up.

Kakuzu was taking a shower which gave Kisame an idea. He peeked his head into the bathroom and whistled. Kakuzu sighed and drew back the curtain just enough for his head.

"What?"

"Can I join?"

Kakuzu pursed his lips and opened the curtain completely. "By all means."

Kisame licked his lips and took in the sight. He missed all of his boyfriend's naked glory. His rippling soaked muscles, a sheen of soap and bubbles littered his chest. It made Kisame's mouth water.

He quickly shed his clothes and jumped into the boiling hot water.

Kakuzu grabbed the shampoo and worked it into his long hair. Kisame batted the man's hands away and took over. He missed the intimacy between the two of them. He felt Kakuzu lean back into his chest. His masks were out, probably wandering around the hideout causing trouble.

He rinsed out Kakuzu's hair and pressed a soft kiss on the older man's shoulder while wrapping his arms around his waist.

"What's wrong love?" Kisame purred, he didn't want Kakuzu to shy away. They usually talked about their past while they bathed after a heavy night. Kakuzu hinted that he lost his family and was thrown in jail around the winter time. It was getting cold out and Kisame could see the pain welling back up in the man's eyes.

"Bad time." Kakuzu mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Wanna tell me about it? Is there anything I can do?" Kisame continued to kiss behind Kakuzu’s ear. The older man shifted and pulled away.

"A monster. That's all I see when I look in the mirror. The scars and stitches remind me of the worst time in my life and I hate it." Kakuzu growled, staring at the long stitches in his arm.

"I don't think you're a monster. You tried to do what your village wanted you to do. It was a trap from the start."

"I could've tried harder." Kakuzu shook his head and moved under the water to get the last of the soap off, before leaving Kisame in the shower, alone. Kisame shut the water off, grabbed a towel, and followed his boyfriend to the bedroom.

"You were going up against the God of Shinobi. Madara didn't even win. How could you have?"

"I should've died. I should be with them. My family." Kakuzu sat on his bed, head in his hands. His hair was dripping on the floor, or his tears. Kisame couldn't tell.

Kisame sat down next to Kakuzu and placed a hand on his back. "My love, you wouldn't be here with me if you had died."

Kakuzu lifted his head and glared at the blue man. "You love a monster."

The man couldn't help but laugh. "Kakuzu. Have you seen me? You and I are more alike than you think. I love your stitches and your scars. Your gruff attitude and the way you are with money just sweetens the deal." Kisame took Kakuzu's face in his hands and pulled him close. "You've been through more than you know and you survived." Kisame kissed the tip of Kakuzu's nose. It was his favorite thing to do.

It threw off Kakuzu's train of thought and made him scrunch his face, he was adorable in Kisame’s eyes. 

Kisame continued his onslaught of kisses, trailing to his cheek, jaw, and neck. It made the older man shiver.

"You have to say that because we are dating." Kakuzu muttered. Kisame nipped at the skin on his collarbone. it drew a little blood but Kisame just licked it up.

"Shut up and let me love you." Kisame pushed Kakuzu on his back and went back to kissing the stitches on his chest. A soft moan escaped from Kakuzu's lips. The older man is always quiet in bed, the moan was new.

Kisame wanted to hear more.

He kissed and nipped every inch of his boyfriend's body, eliciting all kinds of breathless moans from the man under him.

"I love you Kakuzu." Kisame rested his cheek on his boyfriend's inner thigh.

Kakuzu lifted himself up on his elbows and for the first time since they got together, he smiled. "I love you too."

There was genuine warmth between the two of them and Kisame let the blush creep up on his face.

"You should smile more." Kisame mumbled going back to the matter at hand - pleasing Kakuzu. The younger man smiled, putting his sharp teeth on full display. He bit down on his boyfriend's hip and Kakuzu groaned, dropping back down on his back.

Kisame chuckled and sat up. He dug around Kakuzu's side dresser for the lube. He found the new unopened bottle easily. Kisame took his sweet time opening the bottle and moving towards his lover who was slightly agitated and sprawled out on the bed.

"If you don't hurry I will end up fucking myself." Kakuzu glared at Kisame, normally that would scare him but Kisame just hummed a response and took his place between his boyfriend's legs. Kakuzu held his hand out for the bottle.

Typically Kisame would watch Kakuzu open himself up while the younger man worked himself up. Tonight however was about Kisame loving Kakuzu so he batted the hand away with a smile.

"Not today my love." Kisame leaned in to kiss Kakuzu, it was full of teeth and rough. The storm was building quickly, Kisame felt the electricity between the two of them and he wanted to make it last.

He savored every moan that escaped from Kakuzu, every gasp when Kisame hit his prostate, and the feeling of his boyfriend unwinding.

When Kakuzu was ready Kisame applied the lube and pumped himself a few times. He loved watching the way Kakuzu writhed and panted while he waited. He was loving this and that's all Kisame cared about.

"Hurry up." Kakuzu wasn't in the mood for Kisame's slow love. Kisame just laughed.

"My love, have some patience."

"I swear Kisame - " Kakuzu was cut off, Kisame had lined himself up and pushed in slowly.

"What was that dear?" Kisame kissed Kakuzu's jaw and started to move.

"Fuck you." The older man grunted, with each thrust Kisame hit his prostate square on.

Eventually Kisame gave up efforts to be slow and loving. He practically bent Kakuzu in half to get to the perfect angle that made the man scream.

A few thrusts later and Kakuzu came, bringing Kisame right along with him. When Kisame came down from his high he gingerly pulled out of Kakuzu and plopped down next to his tired lover.

"I love you." Kisame whispered, trying to make sure Kakuzu understood how he felt. He pulled Kakuzu closer to him.

"We are going to have to shower again."

"We don't pay for water."

"We pay for the soap."

"We can use Hidan's soap."

"I love you too." Kakuzu turned and kissed Kisame.


End file.
